Meu Ultimo Hallowen
by Luhh Black
Summary: E assim foi... Meu ultimo hallowen  -  Narrado por Tiago Potter - T/L - Não reparem a "sinopse enorme".


**Meu Ultimo Hallowen**

Era Hallowen. Um belo e comum Hallowen!E estava com minha linda e impecável mulher e meu pequeno e amado filho, na sala de nossa casa, em Godric's Hollow. Era uma vila Trouxa ate que bem agradável para se formar uma família... temporariamente! Logo quero me mudar, aqui e calmo demais!

Se não fosse por essa maldita Guerra, nada estaria acontecendo! Maldito seja Voldmort! Malditos sejam os Comensais que não nos deixam ter uma simples família em paz! E justamente por isso que estou entalado nessa cidade pequena.... e Sirius ainda fica me enchendo! Aja paciência para aquele cachorro!

-_Ahaha! Harry, logo vou fazer questão de te ensinar a fazer isso... e só você crescer mais um pouco!_ – Falei para meu filho. MEU filho! Ele dava risadas gostosas com as fumacinhas simples que fazia sair da ponta da minha varinha! Como alguém pode achar isso tão esplendido!?

-_Tiago, não o deixe tão agitado! Assim ele não vai dormir tão cedo!_ – Falou MINHA mulher,e ntrando na sala com um copo de suco de abóbora na mão – _Não e meu Bebê lindo!? Gostoso! Coisa fofa da mamãe!_ – Brincou ela, enquanto roubava Harry do meu colo.

-_Relaxa Lily, consigo fazer esse danadinho dormir em um instante!_ – Falei,pegando Harry de volta. – _Alem disso.... Lily minha razão do viver... por que eu não ponho o Harry pra dormir e NOS brincamos um pouco?_

-_Aah....Tiago, meu amor, minha vida!?_

-_Sim, meu Lírio perfeito?_

-_NÃO MESMO!_ – Ela gritou, jogou a varinha no sofá e foi para cozinha.

-_Mas... Lily..._ – eu tentei argumentar e ache melhor desistir, então joguei minha varinha no sofá e me joguei no chão com Harry em meus braços. – _Pois e Harry, no futuro, você vai agüentar muito disso.... TPM e fogo vi..._

Ouço um estrondo na porta. Não....fale que e mentira! Coloquei Harry no sofá e corri ate o Hall. Sim....o maldito enfim havia chegado!

-_LILIAM! PEGUE HARRY E VÁ! E ELE! VÁ, EU O ATRASO!_ – Drogaa! Cade minha varinha? Merda,esqueci no sofá! Aaaargh! Agora não da tempo, vou ter que ir na sorte! Por alguma razão, o Maldito riu. Não entendi.... ou acho que entendi. Apenas vi sua boca se mecher, pronunciando a maldita maldição. Em um segundo, minha vida se passou na minha cabeça.

O dia em que vi Hogwarts ao vivo pela primeira vez, impossível de esquecer. Quando conheci Sirius, aquele cachorro maldito !Não poderia me esquecer de Remo,muitos menos do Pedrinho, nosso mascote! Grande mascote! Me lembrei de todas as nossas aventuras.... de quando conseguimos virar animagos para acompanhar Remo, ou quando venci meu primeiro jogo de Quadribol! Que dia! O dia em que me descobri apaixonado por Liliam foi muito engraçado.... deveria ter agradecido a Aluado por isso! Quantos foras não tomei da Ruivinha? Quantos beijos roubados ou quantos tapas na cara? Seus gritos eram musica aos meu ouvidos! Quase morri quando Lily finalmente aceitou sair comigo. Só não morri por que não queria perder o encontro! Dia perfeito! Meu casamento, mais engraçado impossível! A Lua de Mel foi totalmente proveitosa... dois meses depois dela, Lily se descobriu grávida, desmaiei nesse dia. No dia em que Harry nasceu, varias poções calmantes foram gastas para me segurar... nem Sirius me agüentou, so ficou no hospital por Lily, segundo ele... Depois que Harry nasceu,n ossas aventuras foram cortadas. Tudo bem, apesar de ser obrigado por Dumbledore a me esconder, e ainda ter que emprestar minha capa a ele, eu estava feliz com minha mulher e filho!

Meu corpo caiu mole no chão.... a ultima coisa que ouvi foi o grito agudo de Lily....droga, esse grito não era musical! Era de pavor! Vou morrer sem poder salvar minha mulher e filho.... droga... Tiago Potter, você e um grande Inútil!

_ E assim foi....Meu Ultimo Hallowen..._

* * *

Yo,pessoal!

Essa foi a primeira fic que escrevi, a pesar de ser a segunda a eu postar no Fanfiction.

Tirei ela enquanto via uma imagem,ai não resisti e comecei a escrever!Desculpem os erros de ortografia! ^-^''

Tomara que gostem e deixem Reviews falando do que acharam da fic,por favor! u.u/

Obrigada por lerem! o/


End file.
